Episode 2011 (5th October 2000)
Plot Joe is messing about for Sandra as she tries to get him ready for school. She ends up losing her patience with him, and when he accidentally kicks his football out the door and into the Square, she is greeted by Jack whom she tells she may ring later. Barry and Natalie return from their romantic evening out, and all Barry can pester about is the lack of food he was given after Natalie mistakenly ordered him a fitness cuisine. Peggy questions Frank on his whereabouts the previous night, and why he didn't answer his mobile and the timing of his arrival home. Their unpleasant conversation is interrupted by Melanie. Love blossoms in the market as Martin keeps his eye on Zoe, and Lynne looks onto Charlie and Pauline sharing a conversation pleasantly. She teases Charlie about it, who doesn't take much interest in her opinions. The solictior visits Dot and informs her that her criminal actions are not going to be taking lightly by the magistrate's court. Ian receives a letter from Danny Harrison, demanding for his payments. Sandra is finding it difficult to find a solicitor for him that won't want paying upfront, but Ian is reluctant to take no for an answer. Frank sees Natalie leaving No.41, and knowing that Pat has been left home alone, he makes his march but is interrupted twice by Phil and Jim. Lynne and Kat take Charlie's love life into their own hands as they set up a hoax taxi fayre to Pauline's house hoping to set Charlie and her up. Peggy is knee-deep into a magazine, reading about fellas and their suspicious behaviour. Melanie advises her that the warning signs of an unfaithful man are when they spoil you rotten and whistle to hide their feelings of guilt. Pat hands back Frank his bow-tie and has doubts about the pair's affair. Frank can't hold back his undying love for her and arranges a meeting for the pair later on that night at the portacabin. Ian has been propositioned with the idea of selling one of his businesses to fund for the survival of the others. Laura doesn't think it's such a bad idea, but Ian is in uncertainty. Sandra meets Jack at the allotments, and he assures her that she can't stay with someone she doesn't love, meaning Beppe, and reinfests the idea of her running away to be with him into her mind, reassuring her that the courts are most likely to be on her side on the custody of Joe. Lynne and Kat's plan backfires when Pauline denies that she's booked a cab to Charlie, and the conversation is short and blunt. Robbie's crush on Kat is developing. Frank tells Peggy that's he's off for another night out with the lads, but when she offers to come along too, he's quick to make excuses. When he strolls away whistling, Peggy's mistrusts arise. Sandra returns home to find Joe playing football with Beppe in the house, and loses her rag. Giving Beppe a bollocking on the way he parents Joe, claiming he's acting more like a best friend than a father. Beppe apologises. Martin proceeds to make his gestures to Zoe but in the interruption of a screaming Pauline, he demolishes his chances. Dot faces her demons and has decided to move back into the front room. Laura has taken Ian's problems into her own hands, and propositions Phil on buying Ian's share of the café. Terry overhears Jim making remarks on his and Janine's friendship in the café and a fight nearly breaks out until Lynne puts a stop to it. Phil looks on at the commotion and is later introduced to Garry and discovers he's a mechanic and offers him an interview at the archers. Robbie tries a failing flirtatious introduction to Kat. Frank and Pat are glammed up to the eyeballs, and Frank has prepared a spread for the pair in the car lot much to Pat's surprise. Melanie suggests Peggy goes snooping if she wants to be put at rest of Frank's unfaithfulness. She finds the bow-tie in one of his pockets and proceeds over to the car lot. Ian's quick comments put a stop on Phil buying his share of the café. Pat and Frank's passionate embrace is interrupted by keys juggling and struggling in the car lot's door; it's Peggy. She attempts and attempts to open, but each time fails, accepting her defeat, she falls to the ground and breaks down into tears. Pat and Frank listen on from the car lot with guilt firing from their faces. Cast Regular cast *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Lynne - Elaine Lordan *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Garry - Ricky Groves *Phil - Steve McFadden *Dot - June Brown *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Charlie - Derek Martin *Mark - Todd Carty *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Martin - James Alexandrou *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Laura - Hannah Waterman *Melanie - Tamzin Outhwaite *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Natalie - Lucy Speed *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Jim - John Bardon *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Terry - Gavin Richards *Sandra - Clare Wilkie *Beppe - Michael Greco *Joe - Jake Kyprianou Guest cast *Solicitor - Malcolm Tomlinson *Jack - Chook Sibtain Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Living room and hallway *Deals on Wheels *29 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *41 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *45 Albert Square - Front room and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Walford Allotments Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Peggy's suspicions lead to a discovery, and Sandra is under increasing pressure to leave Beppe. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,440,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Noteworthy dialogue Kat Slater (to Robbie Jackson): "Have you come from some sort of home or something?" Category:2000 episodes